A Percy Jackson Frozen
by ksoccer16
Summary: I'm doing a Christmas countdown by remaking Frozen songs and making them Percy Jackson themed. But you don't have to celebrate Christmas to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm doing a Christmas countdown by remaking Frozen songs and making them Percy Jackson themed. But you don't have to celebrate Christmas to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, and Disney owns rights to Frozen and the original songs.**

**This song is for Leo Valdez and about his fire powers.**

**36 days until Christmas**

Frozen Heart/Molten Heart

Born of heat and Cyclopes fire  
>And volcano ash combining<br>This fiery force both foul and fair  
>Has a molten heart worth mining<p>

So cut through the heart, hot and smokey  
>Strike for love and strike for fear<br>See the beauty, bright and burning  
>Split the flames apart<br>And break the molten heart

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
>Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!<p>

Beautiful!  
>Powerful!<br>Dangerous!  
>Hot!<p>

Fire has a magic, can't be controlled  
>Stronger than one, stronger than ten<br>Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!

Born of heat and Cyclopes fire  
>And volcano ash combining<br>This fiery force both foul and fair  
>Has a molten heart worth mining<p>

Cut through the heart, hot and smokey  
>Strike for love and strike for fear<br>There's beauty and there's danger here  
>Split the flames apart<br>Beware the molten heart


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm doing a Christmas countdown by remaking Frozen songs and making them Percy Jackson themed. But you don't have to celebrate Christmas to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, and Disney owns rights to Frozen and the original songs.**

**The beginning of this song takes place not long after Luke returns from his quest and starts having dreams about Kronos. The part after Anna and Elsa's parents have died is after Percy comes to camp and we find out Luke is evil and Annabeth is heartbroken. It's Annabeth singing to Luke.**

**days until Christmas**

Do You Want to Build a Snowman/Do You Want to Fight Fury

Luke?  
>Do you want to fight a fury?<br>Come on, let's go and spar  
>I never see you anymore<br>Come out the door  
>It's like you've gone away!<p>

You used to be my big brother  
>And now you're not<br>I wish you would tell me why  
>Do you want to fight a fury?<br>It doesn't have to be a fury

Go away, Anna

Okay, bye

Do you want to fight a fury  
>Or ride our chariot down track?<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to the dryads in the woods<br>(Hang in there, Juniper!)  
>It gets a little lonely<br>All these empty cabins  
>Just waiting for the right hero to come<p>

Luke?  
>Please, I wish you were here.<br>People are asking what's happened  
>They tell me you're evil<br>And I can't believe it  
>I'm still right here for you<br>Just please come back

We only had each other  
>And now it's just me<br>What am I supposed to do?  
>Do you want to fight a fury?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm doing a Christmas countdown by remaking Frozen songs and making them Percy Jackson themed. But you don't have to celebrate Christmas to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, and Disney owns rights to Frozen and the original songs.**

**This is the seven (with Nico at the end) performing this at Camp Half-Blood.**

**19 days until Christmas**

Love is an Open Door

Leo:

Okay, can I just say something crazy?

Percy:

I love crazy

Leo:

All my life has been a series of unfortunate events  
>And then suddenly I bump into you guys <p>

Frank:  
>I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like<br>I'd been dealing with a dead mom, just like you.  
>And maybe it's Hazel's seasickness, or Percy's blue food<p>

Annabeth:  
>But with you<p>

Percy:  
>But with you<p>

Annabeth:  
>I found my place<p>

Percy:  
>I remember your name<p>

Piper:  
>And it's nothing like I've ever known before<p>

Hazel:  
>Love is an open door<p>

Annabeth:  
>Love is an open door<p>

Piper:  
>Love is an open door <p>

Frank:  
>With you<p>

Percy:  
>With you<p>

Jason:  
>With you<p>

Leo:  
>With you <p>

Jason:

Love is an open door 

Annabeth:  
>I mean it's crazy<p>

Percy:  
>What?<p>

Annabeth:  
>We finish each other's—<p>

Percy:

Sandwiches!

Annabeth:  
>That's <em>not<em> what I was gonna say.

All:

...

Piper:

psst.

Annabeth:

what?

Piper:

That's not the line.

Annabeth:

Fine. That's what I was gonna say. *eye roll*

Leo and Percy:  
>I've never met someone<br>Who thinks so much like me  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<p>

Piper and Annabeth:  
>Our mental synchronization<br>Can have but one explanation

Hazel and Frank:  
>Us good friends were just<br>Meant to be 

Leo:  
>Say goodbye<p>

Hazel:  
>Say goodbye<p>

Jason:  
>To the memories of the past<p>

Percy:  
>We don't have to remember them any more<p>

Jason:  
>Love is an open door<p>

Piper:  
>Love is an open door<p>

Annabeth:  
>Life can be so much more <p>

Frank:  
>With you<p>

Percy:  
>With you<p>

Jason:  
>With you<p>

Leo:  
>With you<p>

All:  
>Love is an open door<p>

Leo:

Can I say something crazy?

Say 'hi' to Calypso!

Nico:

Can I say something even crazier?

I wanted a part in this song!

All:

...

All:

I love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm doing a Christmas countdown by remaking Frozen songs and making them Percy Jackson themed. But you don't have to celebrate Christmas to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, and Disney owns rights to Frozen and the original songs.**

**This is Nico and Minos during the Battle of the Labyrinth**

**14 days until Christmas**

Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People/Ghosts Are Better Than People

Ghosts are better than people  
>Minos, don't you think that's true?<p>

Yeah, people will hurt you and let your sister die and exclude you  
>Every one of them's bad except you<p>

Oh, thanks buddy  
>But people are less creepy than ghosts<br>Minos, don't you think that I'm right?

That's once again true  
>For all except you<p>

You got me, let's call it a night

Good night

Don't let the bed bug skeletons bite


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're getting down to the wire, so some of these chapter my be after Christmas/whatever holiday you celebrate**

**I wrote it as if it's the first time the Romans are visiting Olympus**

**9 days until Christmas**

For the First Time in Forever

Hazel:

The wall is gilded, so's that door  
>I didn't know they lived such lavish lives<br>Who knew Annabeth had such skill?

Reyna:  
>For years I've wondered about this place<br>Why have children if you never see them?  
>Finally they're opening up the gates!<p>

Gwen:

There'll be actual, real live gods.  
>It'll be totally strange<br>But wow, am I so nervous for this change

Frank:  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>I'll be forced to spend time with my dad

For the first time in forever  
>I'm not gonna get a headache from his voice<p>

Dakota:  
>Don't know if I'm elated or gassy<br>But I'm somewhere in that zone  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<br>I'm not drunk on Kool-aid 

Gwen:  
>I can't wait to meet everyone<br>What if I meet my mom?

Reyna:  
>Tonight imagine me, cape and all<br>Casually leaning again the wall  
>The model of Roman pride<br>They'll notice me and stop an stare

A mysterious leader, strong and fair,  
>No one will know how often I've cried <p>

Hazel:  
>This time he won't just give me colored pencils<br>And he'll praise me for my efforts in the war  
>Nothing like the life I've lead so far <p>

Gwen:  
>For the first time in forever<br>I'll be seen for who I really am  
>For the first time in forever<br>I'll dare to call her something other than ma'am

And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream my mom won't smite me<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance <p>

Reyna:  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<br>Be the good girl you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel, put on a show<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know 

Hazel:  
>But it's only for today<p>

Frank:  
>It's only for today<p>

Dakota:  
>It's agony to wait<p>

Gwen:  
>It's agony to wait<p>

Zeus:  
>Tell the guards to open up the gate<p>

Frank:  
>The gate <p>

Gwen:  
>For the first time in forever<p>

Reyna:  
>Don't let them in, don't let them see<p>

Hazel:  
>I'm getting what I'm dreaming of<p>

Reyna:  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<p>

Gwen:  
>A chance to change my lonely world<p>

Reyna:  
>Conceal<p>

Hazel:  
>A chance to find out about my dad<p>

Reyna:  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know <p>

Gwen:  
>I know it all ends tomorrow<br>So it has to be today

Hazel:  
>'Cause for the first time in forever<p>

Gwen:  
>For the first time in forever<p>

Hazel:  
>Nothing's in my way!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I now there are other songs, but this is the last one I'm doing. I hope you all had a great holiday and a happy new year. Thank you for reading. It makes me feel so good that you guys actually care and enjoy what I write. I love you all. Crap, now I'm crying. Let's just get on with the song.**

Let it Go/Let it Gay

The shadows cover all of the mountain tonight  
>No one else to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>and it looks like I'm the Queen<br>The sun shines over my darkness inside

Couldn't keep it in;  
>Heaven knows I've tried<p>

Don't let them in,  
>don't let them see<br>Be the sad boy you always have to be  
>Conceal, don't feel,<br>don't let them know  
>Well now they know<p>

Let it gay, let it gay  
>Can't hold it back anymore<p>

Let it gay, let it gay  
>Turn away and raise the flag<p>

I don't care  
>what they're going to say<br>Let the flag fly on.  
>Their stares never bothered me anyway<p>

It's funny how some sun  
>Makes me see the light<br>And the crush that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all<p>

It's time to see if he likes me  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
>I'm free!<p>

Let it gay, let it gay  
>I am one with the dark shadows<p>

Let it gay, let it gay  
>Now that everyone knows<p>

Here's my camp  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the flag fly on

My dark sadness expelled from my body  
>My soul is filling with sun and the freedom given to me<br>And one thought can melt the icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<p>

Let it gay, let it gay  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That saddened boy is gone<br>Here's my  
>In the light of day<br>Let the flag fly on

Their stares never bothered me anyway!

**Bye guys. I love you all**


End file.
